Glitter in the air
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: /SPOILER FIN DE SAISON 3/ "Alors Emma Swan sait parfaitement ce qu'il lui reste à faire, Emma Swan est pour la première fois de sa vie persuadée de faire le bon choix. Elle le choisit, lui. " Un OS fluffy.


**Bien le bonjour tout le monde.**

**Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser puisque je n'ai pas vraiment rempli ma part du travail du côté de l'écriture, et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, j'ai une terrible page blanche en face de moi. Jusqu'à hier, où j'ai réussi à vous pondre un fluff tout mignon, qui fait du bien en période d'hiatus. Une song fic, avec la chanson Glitter in the air de Pink, que je vous conseille d'écouter en même temps :)**

**Ah oui : NOS BEBES SONT EN COUPLEEUH ! Ma vie de fangirl est enfin complète. **

**A très bientôt j'espère, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**loulou61amy : contente que ça te plaise, merci ! **

**yuro-no-hime : ravie que ça t'aie plu, je vais essayer d'écrire la suite rapidement !**

**dreamy-song : Aww, merci ! **

**SianaReiguon : Merci dearie ;)**

**lilouange : merciii beaucoup ! **

* * *

**"Emma, that walls of yours, it may keep out pain...but it also may keep out love."**

**"It's how you know you really got a home. When you leave it there's this feeling you can't shake. You just miss it."**

* * *

**Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands? **  
**Closed your eyes and trusted**  
**Just trusted **  
**Have you ever thrown a fistful of glitter in the air? **  
**Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care." **

-Hook !

Elle tirait sur son manteau, elle tirait de toutes ses forces, elle tirait à en avoir mal, elle tirait et il ne revenait pas.

-Killian !

Un sanglot coincé dans sa gorge, un foutu sanglot, terrible, inhumain, l'empêchant de respirer. Et puis ses larmes là aux coins de ses yeux, des larmes qui la noyaient sans la moindre pitié.

Et elle le secouait toujours, ses mains s'accrochant à ce qu'elles rencontraient, l'esprit littéralement en bordel, incapable de réaliser qu'elle venait de le perdre. Pour toujours.

-Hook, revient-moi...

Elle n'arrivait pas à penser, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de solution, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était la pâleur de sa peau, ses lèvres virant vers un tendre violet, et ses yeux clos, mon dieu ses yeux clos.

Et puis cette conviction dans son esprit.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir vous assurer qu'elle avait songé à toutes les personnes qu'elle condamnait en le sauvant lui, mais la vérité, c'est que là tout de suite, elle n'en avait rien à foutre, parce qu'il n'y aurait pas de futur sans lui, sans cette tête de mule, sans son sourire et sans son regard sur elle.

-Espèce d'enfoiré*.

Elle se pencha vers ses lèvres, une main sur sa joue et l'autre soutenant son menton.

Et elle l'embrassa.

-Killian, revient-moi...

Elle se redressa intimement, les yeux écarquillés, ses doigts caressant très doucement sa mâchoire masculine, priant tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour que ses paupières se soulèvent, pour qu'il revive.

Killian, par pitié, ouvre les yeux.

Et lorsque son grand corps s'anima, lorsqu'il recracha l'eau empoisonnée, Emma Swan n'aurait pu vous décrire ce qu'elle ressentit, un feu d'artifice semblant éclater dans sa poitrine, un soulagement sans fin délivrant sa pensée.

Et toujours, ses mains accrochées à lui, de peur de le laisser filer, de peur qu'il s'évapore en fumée juste devant elle

**It's only half past the point of no return **  
**The tip of the iceberg **  
**The sun before the burn **  
**The thunder before the lightning **  
**And the breath before the phrase **  
**Have you ever felt this way? **

-Swan, par ici...

Il faisait un froid de canard, et les deux coéquipiers étaient à la recherche d'un coin tranquille dans la forêt pour peut être grapiller quelques heures de sommeil. Un silence paisible les entourait, seulement troublé par le bruit des feuilles sèches sous leurs pieds.

Il faisait nuit noire, une magnifique nuit décorée d'étoiles, et c'était donc très naturellement que sa main serrait fermement la sienne, de peur de le perdre de vue dans cette forêt sans fin.

De peur de se perdre tout court.

Sa paume était étrangement chaude tout autour de ses doigts, réconfortante, une sorte de petite voix lui assurant « je suis là, je ne te lâche pas ».

Elle songea de nouveau à la peur qui l'avait envahie lorsque quelques heures plus tôt elle lâchait sa main, tombant de ce portail, cette peur vicieuse qui s'était enroulée tout autour de son cou et qui ne l'avait délaissée qu'au moment où elle avait croisé son regard bleu.

Ils n'en avaient pas parlé, mais elle savait qu'il l'avait suivie volontairement.

Ils le savaient tous les deux.

Et c'était déjà trop.

-Ah, voilà, là c'est parfait, assura-t-il en désignant un cocon vide, seulement « meublé » d'un énorme arbre mort.

Il se tourna vers elle, un faible sourire aux lèvres, et elle ne put que le lui rendre.

Ils étaient dans le passé, dans un univers hostile, loin de sa famille.

Et pourtant elle n'avait qu'à couler un regard sur lui pour s'apaiser, pour se sentir malgré tout bien.

Il lâcha sa main délicatement et fouilla dans sa sacoche, en sortant un petit sac en toile. Soudainement glacée, Emma serra ses bras contre sa poitrine sans cacher sa curiosité.

-Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? S'enquit-elle, infiniment plus douce qu'à l'habitude.

Fini la figure de glace, fini le besoin de le chasser loin d'elle pour se protéger, parce qu'elle le savait : à sa perte, elle ne survivrait pas.

Il défit le nœud, ouvrit très doucement son trésor, saisit un minuscule objet et l'invita d'un signe de tête à s'asseoir sur le tronc d'arbre.

-Mademoiselle.

Ah ce maudit sourire, ce trop grand sourire, ce battement de cœur un peu plus rapide dans sa poitrine.

Se sentant légèrement rougir, elle lui obéit contre attente sans la moindre protestation, se recroquevillant comme elle le pouvait, bientôt suivie par son _prince_.

-Ferme les yeux, lui ordonna-t-il avec tendresse.

Elle haussa machinalement un sourcil.

-Enfin Swan, je suis toujours un gentleman, je te promets de ne pas abuser de la situation.

Et ses yeux bleus pétillant dans cette nuit noire.

Bien trop fatiguée pour faire semblant de protester, elle fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé, et attendit, tentant d'ignorer combien son cœur battait vite alors qu'il se tenait si près d'elle.

-Ouvre la bouche...

-Hook !

-Fait moi confiance, s'insurgea-t-il et elle devina un sourire dans sa voix.

-Je te préviens, je sais me servir d'une épée.

-Mais oui, je le sais bien.

Amusée bien malgré elle, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent timidement, et il en profita pour y déposer une sucrerie.

Ils n'avaient rien avalé depuis dix bonnes heures, et elle ne put retenir son gémissement de bonheur.

-Pendant que tu roucoulais avec mon moi antérieur, marmonna-t-il, le regard rieur.

Elle lui lança une oeillade ennuyée, et se serra un peu encore à lui, murmurant un « froid » contre son épaule.

Foutu sourire aussi.

**Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone? **  
**Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone **  
**Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry? **  
**Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside? **

Emma Swan était avec sa famille, ses doigts serrant les petites mains de son frère, une délicieuse sensation dans la gorge.

Et pourtant, elle ne put lutter contre son envie de se retourner, de le chercher du regard, et ce manque dans sa poitrine en réalisant qu'il n'était pas là.

Emma Swan était presque à la maison.

Ne manquait plus que le dernier maillon.

**It's only half past the point of oblivion **  
**The hourglass on the table **  
**The walk before the run **  
**The breath before the kiss **  
**And the fear before the flames **  
**Have you ever felt this way? **

Et difficile de réprimer son sourire en le voyant assit dehors, difficile d'agir normalement alors qu'il lui raconte comment il l'a trouvée.

Il s'est battu pour elle, et elle le sait désormais, elle en aurait fait de même.

-Hé bien le Jolly Roger bien sûr !

Et il lui balançait ça avec le sourire le plus cynique du monde, ce « c'est rien je t'assure » alors qu'elle le sait, c'est faux, absolument faux.

Il a abandonné sa maison pour elle.

Et elle n'arrive pas à le réaliser.

-Tu as échangé ton bateau pour moi ?

Elle le dévisage avec toute l'incompréhension et la gratitude du monde, et même peut être cet autre sentiment qu'elle n'est pas prête à nommer, et lui a cessé de sourire.

-Oui.

Alors Emma Swan sait parfaitement ce qu'il lui reste à faire, Emma Swan est pour la première fois de sa vie persuadée de faire le bon choix.

Elle le choisit, lui.

**There you are, sitting in the garden **  
**Clutching my coffee, **  
**Calling me sugar **  
**You called me sugar **

Un matin, elle est assise chez Granny, et elle le voit arriver vers elle, un chocolat chaud viennois saupoudré de cannelle à la main.

-La spécialité de Granny, affirme-t-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

Et alors, peut-être que ses parents les dévisage, peut-être même qu'un lutin a décidé de prendre le contrôle de la Terre, mais tant pis, elle l'attrape par le col de son manteau et l'embrasse le plus simplement du monde, parce que ce serait décidément stupide se priver de _ça_.

Et alors qu'il passe une main dans ses cheveux, elle ne peut ignorer comme ça sonne juste.

Et vrai.

**Have you ever wished for an endless night? **  
**Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight? **  
**Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight? **  
**Tonight**

Ses mains dans ses cheveux, son souffle contre sa peau, des vêtements qui finissent une course au sol, leur deux corps ne formant plus qu'un.

Et puis un baiser contre sa tempe, leurs doigts entrelâcés, son visage reposant contre sa poitrine.

Et ces quelques mots qui s'échappent avant qu'elle n'ait pu les retenir.

-Je t'aime.

C'est son regard surpris qui croise le sien, et puis sa main qui glisse sur joue, et ses lèvres qu'il presse contre les siennes.

-Je sais.

* * *

* J'ai traduit le magnifique "son of a bitch" par "espèce d'enfoiré" parce que je trouve que le sens en français est beaucoup plus dur, et ça correspond pas trop.

Ah oui shipmate, si vous saviez comme j'ai hâte de voir ces deux pas doués en couple, comme ça va être épique, adorable, et...oui ça ne fait que deux semaines et j'ai déjà perdu la tête.

Bisous !

Amy.


End file.
